


Love and Loss

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Tears, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James are enjoying their life with their son, Harry, when Albus comes with grave news. There has been a prophecy and it relates to Harry and Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Going into hiding, they spend each day living and loving as much as they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a another instalment of the A Series of Unfortunate Events compilation. I must warn you now there is strong character death and some angst. Read at your own risk.
> 
> This part depicts a heterosexual relationship had holds an explicit scene between a male and female. 
> 
> JK Rowling own all Harry Potter relating things, I just borrow her characters so they dance to my own tune. No money is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is unbeta’d, I’m trying to learn from my own mistakes instead of relying on a beta.

Love and Loss

 

At just two months old, Harry had already proven to be an extraordinary infant, surpassing even the expectations of his parents. Though, in reality, James but no pressure on his firstborn son. It was unrealistic to think that a mere baby would be able to do complete the things that Lily seemed to expect from him.

But, at the same time, he could not bring himself to scold his wife. She was a proud mother whose son seemed to delight in making his young mother smile. Harry would do the oddest little things and Lily’s entire face would just light up like a Patronus. It was beautiful to see and it would make little Harry squeal with delight and wave his tiny limbs around.

It was a night in October that saw the smile on Lily’s face disappear and pure horror take its place. Albus Dumbledore had appeared on their doorstep with grave news and tears in his eyes at what he had to tell the new parents. 

“Lily…I am so sorry to come and ruin such a lovely night but I am afraid that this cannot wait until the morning,” the aged Headmaster stated quietly.

“Come on in. Albus! You’re white as a sheet, what’s happened?” She cried at his appearance.

“You’ve always trusted me before- I need you to do that now for me.”

Nodding, she took a seat and cradled her two month old son to her chest tightly. “What is it? What’s going on?”

“Sybil has made a prophecy, and I am afraid that it is valid. It concerns Harry and the man who calls himself Lord Voldemort.”

“What’s that evil son of a bitch got to do with my son?” James growled from the doorway.

“I have it with me, but cutting it down to laymen’s terms, young Harry will be the one to destroy him forever.”

Lily frowned. “Albus, he’s two months old, that’s ridiculous and you know it.”

Albus nodded with a sigh. “He is much too young, but Voldemort is not going to see it that way. I’m afraid…well, Severus overheard what was said. As much as it pains me to say it, he is already no doubt on his way to repeat what he heard.”

“No! He wouldn’t!” Lily cried.

“I wish it were not so, my dear. But Severus has been led astray with promises of glory and power, after the childhood he has suffered- I cannot say that I am surprised. Disappointed? yes. But surprised? Not really.”

“Tell me what it says,” she demanded.

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.”

Lily could interpret the meaning near instantly, knowing full well exactly what was being said and that her son would be a target.

“He’s going to come for Harry, isn’t he?” She whispered.

“Yes, he is. Voldemort cannot have a force stronger than him out there. He will eventually work out who the child is. I have yet to go warn Frank and Alice. Little Neville was born on the same day as Harry, there is a chance it could be him, but in my heart, I don’t believe it his. Harry has already shown signs of magic, has he not?”

James nodded, proud. “Yes, he has.”

“Then I would bet my place as Headmaster that Harry is the child in the prophecy. I am so very sorry. Take this Portkey, don’t contact anyone- not even me. I will come to you if there is news. Take only what you need, and anything you can do without should be left behind. Remember, tell no one.”

Albus saw himself out, leaving the young couple to deal with the grim news that a madman was going to be hunting for their tiny baby, with murder in his heart.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

A year passed with Lily and James going into hiding, doing everything in their power to protect their only child from the evil of Voldemort. The young couple knew their days were numbered and it was only a matter of time before he came, there would be no outrunning him. 

James made sure every day counted and that they remained happy, he would not have his family upset and frightened. Little Harry, at fifteen months old, was completely oblivious to their fears and kept his parents happy with his talents at magic and his thrill seeking ways.

Sirius Black, James’ best friend, was to be their secret keeper on the Fidelius Charm, but he had happily let Peter Pettigrew take the role. Sirius was not a man of responsibility and he knew it was something that he did not want to do, as much as he loved James and Harry.

He was round that morning, watching Harry zip around on his broom, driving James mad when he went too close to a wall. Sirius had to admit though that the boy was already skilled on a broom and would be the next England Quidditch Team seeker.

Harry’s amazing skill at catching things was practically legendary, and Sirius reflected the pride in James’ eyes.

“Prongs, I gotta shoot mate. I’m meeting Mary soon,” Sirius chuckled as Harry gave James another heart attack.

“Sure Padfoot. Is Moony still coming do you know?”

“Yep, he said he’d be over around four.”

James gently removed Harry from his broom and passed him to Sirius so he could say goodbye. “Say bye to Padfoot, Harry.”

Harry patted Sirius’ long hair. “Bah bah, woof woof,” he giggled.

Sirius laughed at the nickname and blew a raspberry on Harry’s cheek, revelling in Harry’s squeal of delight. “Bye, Prongslet.”

The two Potter’s waved Harry’s godfather off and they returned to their game of chasing Harry around and making sure he didn’t crash into a wall or Lily would have his head. His fiery haired wife was a real stickler for keeping an eye on Harry, terrified he would wind up breaking his neck on the damn toy broom.

The broom lowered to the floor and Harry plonked on the floor, rubbing his tummy and looking at James pointedly. 

“Are you hungry, little man?” James said, scooping him up.

Harry nodded and his belly rumbled for emphasis. “Food, Dada,” Harry said, clapping his hands excitedly.

Carrying him to the kitchen, James settled him in the high chair and fixed a bowl of porridge. Sitting at the table, James spoon fed Harry and played Open for the Hogwarts Express with him. 

Harry made the ‘choo choo’ noises until the spoon reached his mouth and opened his mouth wide. Before long, the bowl was empty and Harry was rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Lily walked in and smiled at them. “I think someone needs their nap,” she teased.

James cleaned him up and plucked him from the chair. “I think so too. I’ll go nap in the chair with him.”

Kissing his cheek, Lily left her boys to it and set to cleaning the kitchen up as was her usual morning routine. 

James settled on the sofa with Harry laid on his chest. He looked down at the small black haired head and lightly scruffed his fingers over it. “Oh my little boy, you are so precious, don’t ever change.”

Harry sighed sleepily, his fist pressed against his lips and nuzzling against James’ chest. Soon, Harry was snoring quietly, his legs tucked under him, his face turned towards James’. His father spent a few minutes just watching his baby boy sleep, recalling the time when he had been in Lily’s stomach still.

He’d lay awake at night, his fingers tracing circles on Lily’s swollen stomach, feeling Harry kicking against his hand. He’d never felt so blessed. He had a wife who loved him, as he loved her, and a son who was amazing by any standards.

Kissing Harry’s head, James summoned a book and read while Harry slept. He did have a cot but James preferred to let Harry sleep on his chest. Harry would sleep until eleven, maybe noon, giving James a minimum of an hour’s reading time.

Moony wasn’t coming until four so he had nowhere to be. Besides, James would reschedule anything around nap time- he wouldn’t miss one for anything. Even when in the Aurors, he would refuse to start work before noon so he could spend Harry’s nap time with him.

Many of his colleagues teased him, but when he showed the photos of Harry asleep on his chest, they couldn’t deny that it was a sweet sight. But he’d had to give up work when they went into hiding, not that he minded, it meant more time with his son.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Harry woke at noon, his cheeks flushed from sleep and his eyes glassy. Yawning sleepily, Harry crawled up James’ chest and rubbed noses with his father, as was their customary thing after nap time. 

“Hello sleepy man, are we feeling rested?”

Harry babbled away and clapped his hands joyfully. “Dada! Brum brum!”

James got out the toy broom and sat Harry on it, letting him once again zip around the living room. He let the game continue for an hour until it was time for lunch. Harry made little fuss about being taken off his broom, especially when he knew it was time to eat.

The little lad seemed to put food away as much as his father did. James made them both soup and soldiers, feeding Harry between his own. Lily sat down with a sandwich, occasionally dipping it in his soup.

“What are my two favourite boys doing until Remus comes over?” She asked James.

“I was thinking of taking him in the garden for a bit, get him some sun while it’s still warm out. We’re lucky, October is usually so cold but we’ve struck lucky year. Plus it’s Halloween, so I thought Moony could help me with his costume.”

Lily sighed. “I wish we could take him out.”

“I know, love. But we just can’t risk it. We’ll take plenty of photos and show them once this is all over. Besides, Harry will just enjoy wearing something different than his overalls.”

His wife nodded and kissed his cheek. “Let me know when Moony is here, it’s been too long since I last saw him.”

“Sure thing, where are you going?”

“Just into the attic, it needs sorting out and you’re not going to do it,” she teased.

“I could…but you know, I’ll find something shiny and get completely distracted.”

Lily laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. Standing, she kissed her boys on the head and left them to their play time.

“What do you say to a little gardening, Harry?”

The toddler clapped his hands and smacked them in his soup, sending it everywhere. 

“Huh, I guess you like the sound of that. Evanesco.”

Cleaning the kitchen, James took them outside and slathered Harry in sun screen before grabbing the gardening tools and setting to getting rid of all the weeds that had sprouted over the summer. Harry crawled around, occasionally walking before plonking back on his butt to crawl.

James kept one eye on him at all times. His son was a devious little bugger and if he took his eye off him, the boy would be off merlin knows where.

The wards trilled softly, alerting James that someone was at the door. Scooping up Harry, he balanced the toddler on his hip and went to answer it, finding Remus on the doorstep.  
“Hey Moony, come on in.”

Remus instantly stuck his hands out for Harry and James handed him over. Remus talked away while Harry stared at him in awe, as he did every time Remus visited. It was his eyes, occasionally they would flicker from amber to bright yellow, fascinating Harry.

James called to his wife that Moony had arrived and shortly she thundered down the stairs, hugging him tightly though mindful not to squash Harry.

“Remus, it’s been far too long. You look so tired! Come sit down and I’ll make you something to eat.”

Before he had chance to say anything he was forced into a chair and a turkey sandwich shoved under his nose, which Harry tried to steal. Remus shared it with the boy, thanking Lily quietly for his sandwich and smiled tiredly.

“I apologise for my appearance, it was the full moon not long ago,” he said in way of explanation.

“Remus, you know full well we don’t care about that here. We love you for who you are, furry little problem included.”

James nodded in agreement. “Yes, so stop talking like we’re going to turf you out because you shifted recently. You forget I’ve seen you at your worst.”

Remus nodded, humbled. “I know, Prongs. It’s hard to break the habit of a lifetime.”

Harry suddenly howled and clapped. He was aware of Remus and what he was, even though at such a young age he should not understand. “Yes, Harry, that is exactly what I did.”

Harry babbled animatedly at Remus, most of it gibberish, but the wolf listened intently, taking in every word. He never grew tired of Harry, or got bored of his inability to fully convey what he wanted, not like Peter. 

He would eventually tire of the toddler and hand him back with a vaguely disgusted expression, though not something any of the others had noticed, but Remus was a perceptive person.

Remus played games and talked back, chased Harry on his broom and helped James put together Harry’s Halloween costume. Dressing him as a bat, James created the wings so that they would actually lift Harry a couple of inches off the ground, while Remus worked on the body and ears. 

They were done within the hour and Lily ran around snapping photos of him. Harry was delighted with the hovering he could now do, his small, chunky legs kicking away.  
Remus left at six, still exhausted from his recent shift and gave Harry a tight cuddle before handing the sleepy little boy back to his father. James embraced him and smiled gently. 

“Don’t be a stranger, Moony. Harry loves seeing you, and it pleases Lily so much to be able to look after you. We all worry.”

Remus nodded. “I will endeavour to return more often. Goodnight and I will come back soon.”

James watched him down the path and around the corner until he was out of sight. Locking up for the night, James cooked them all dinner and put Harry in the bath. As per usual, there ended up being more water on the floor than in the tub, but a quick Evanesco took care of it, along with a drying charm.

Harry was in bed and fast asleep by eight, leaving his parents some time together. They lay in bed, James reading and Lily doing her puzzle. Some Muggle thing called Sudoku. She wasn’t bad it, especially with her head for arithmancy and Sudoku was similar with its number structures. 

Seeing his wife engrossed in the puzzle, he laid his book down and nuzzled her neck between jaw and shoulder, kissing the lightly perfumed skin.

“Hey there, my lovely wife,” he murmured.

Lily set the puzzle aside. “Good evening husband of mine.”

James chuckled and met her lips for a soft, teasing kiss, his hand skimming over the flesh of her stomach under her vest. “It’s hard to believe that just over a year ago, Harry was in there waiting to be born.”

She laughed and nodded. “Yes, our little boy practically kicking his way out of me. Merlin he was an active thing, he’d be kicking me all night long most of the time towards the end.”

James smiled. “Sometimes, I would balance a ball on your stomach while you slept and Harry would bump it instantly off. I would spend ages just doing that.”

Lily turned to lie facing him. “How did I get so lucky with you?”

The man shook his head. “No Lily, I was the lucky one. You married me when we were barely adults ourselves and gave me Harry. You are nothing short of amazing.”

The fiery haired witch blushed to the colour of her hair, pressing her lips back against his and rolling on top of him, her breasts pressed to his chest. His cock pressed against her pantie covered pussy, making her moan quietly.

Rubbing against the stiff length, she moved to his neck, kissing it, her hands kneading his chest, nails scrapping down the muscles he’d not lost since leaving the Aurors.

James hummed in appreciation, his hands doing some kneading of their own but to her arse, squeezing the cheeks rhythmically and using his grasp to rub her against him. His hands moved so he could pull her vest off, her breasts bouncing against his chest. 

His thumbs grazed the nipples until they were stiff and begging for his attention. Lily moved up so he could reach them with his mouth and tongued one nipple, rolling the other between thumb and forefinger before switching over, making sure to give them equal attention.

Lily purred and whimpered above him, his sleeping trousers becoming damp with her writhing on his cock, her wetness seeping through. One hand snuck down and into the cotton material, stroking her folds teasingly, and his fingers soaked and sliding with ease.

He would move back any time she tried to get his fingers on her clit, making her huff in frustration as her body pulsed with need.

“James…please…” she begged.

The wizard sniggered before taking pity on his wife and slipping one finger in, stroking her clit expertly and making her shudder as she quickly drew close to orgasm. Leaving her teetering on the edge, he pulled back and rolled them so he was on top of her, lips fastened to her neck.

Lily’s fingers dug under the waistband of his sleep pants and tried to push them down. He hopped off the bed long enough to remove them and her panties, leaving them both naked, their bodies bathed in the light coming from the fire, and the lamp next to their bed.

James took in the sight of his beautiful wife, her skin glowing, hair fanned out across the pillow and her cheeks flushed with arousal. Between her thighs was damp and…oh merlin…she’d used the hair removal charm. He gulped. How had he not noticed that when he was stroking her?

“Come here, baby,” she cooed to him.

James practically pounced on her, his cock bumping her leg and he kissed her fiercely. “You used the hair removal charm,” he purred.

“Yes I did, just for you.”

He growled, nipping down her neck and chest, tonguing her stomach and navel, dragging the tip over her mound before licking the crease of her thighs. She whimpered quietly, her fingers tangling in his thick hair and dragging his head to her pussy.

“Say it,” he murmured, taking delight in the way she blushed.

“Lick me,” she whispered, mortified at how her voice shook.

“Not good enough.”

“Please, James, my love, lick me until I come.”

James chuckled darkly and obliged, his tongue flicking at her folds until he pushed in and lapped at her clit. Her fingers tightened painfully in his hair until he was certain she was going to rip it out by the roots.

Moving down, James pushed his tongue into her, thrusting it in a stabbing motion as she bucked and whimpered. Running two fingers over her wetness, he pushed them into her in place of his tongue and pumped them. He crooked them just right and stroked her g spot, his tongue returning to its earlier motions and licking her clit.

Lily’s pants and whimpers grew to soft wails until he could feel her pussy fluttering around his fingers, her clit literally pulsing under his tongue. Moving his fingers faster, James licked her more ferociously until she gave a cry and came on his face, her juices flooding his mouth.

Slumping against the pillows, Lily panted, meeting his kisses as he rose higher, tasting herself and getting a thrill out of it. Reaching between them, she stroked his cock and smirked, pushing him to roll off her.

He complied and laid back, happily taking what she was offering- it was rare they found time to be so deeply intimate. Usually it was either a quick fumble or a stolen shag while Harry slept. Not that they weren’t fun too, but sometimes it was more fun to really take time with each other.

Her tongue swiped across the head of his cock and she lapped at him, like he was an ice lolly and he groaned softly, his hand in her hair but not forcing her down, just resting there lightly, fingers massaging her skull.

Slowly, she took the head in her mouth and sucked, her cheeks hollowing while her tongue still toyed with her slit in the maddening way that left him unsure if he wanted to beg for more or have her carry on as she was.

Lily took the decision out of his hands and took more of him in, hitting the back of her throat and sucking harder. His eyes crossed and he grunted in the effort not to shove himself into her throat. The last time he’d lost control like that Lily had choked and thrown up on him. Not exactly romantic.

He watched her bob up and down on him, her lips stretched obscenely around hi, red and swollen from their kisses and her current act. It was enough to make him lose his load if it carried on. Gently pulling her off, he laid her down and rolled between her legs.

James kissed her gently, guiding himself into her and sliding home in one, smooth trust, burying himself to the hilt until his balls rested against her arse cheeks. She was hot, wet, tight and oh so wonderful. 

This was something that James would never tire of- being inside his wife, squeezing his cock in a way that left him breathless.

Getting his body under control, he finally started thrusting languidly, kissing her gently with soft pecks and gentle touching of tongues. Her legs wrapped around his waist and locked at the ankles in the small of his back, pushing him down so he went deep.

James sped up, hitting her spot and making her cry out sharply, his lips worrying the skin of her neck. He loved the noises she made, the soft whimpers and cries as he drove her further towards completion. 

Driving into her harder, he panted into her neck and whispered into her ear, “let go, beautiful, I want to feel you come on my cock while I’m fucking you.”

The words struck the desired reaction and Lily cried out, pulsing around him and he followed shortly after, spilling into her and crying out hoarsely before letting himself rest on her a moment, neither quite willing to let go and move apart.

Sensing he was becoming too heavy, James slipped to the side, still holding her close. He kissed her languidly, moving between her lips and face, eyelids and cheeks, the tip of her nose. He encountered wetness and pulled back, worry on his face.

His wife was crying and he instantly thought he had hurt her, but she clung to him for dear life and sobbed. James patiently waited for it to pass before questioning the tears.  
“Sorry…I can’t help but think that his won’t last, that we won’t be this happy all the time,” she cried softly.

James kissed her forehead. “The important thing is that we live the now, and worry about tomorrow when it comes. I will always love you, Lily. You and Harry are my life, my entire world, and nothing is more important to me than you two.”

She met his kisses and hugged him tightly, fear in her heart. She knew, deep down, something was coming, and they had better be prepared.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was late, but James was awake, the wind howling outside, rattling the windows. He had a sense of unease and it was confirmed when there was banging on the door. 

“Lily!” He hissed, waking her. “Get to Harry, and stay with him!”

Tears sprang to her eyes and she nodded, kissing him hard, most likely for the last time. “I love you,” she whispered.

“And I love you. Now go!”

Snatching his wand off the side, James descended the stairs just as the door was blown off the hinges. He stood resolutely, determined he would out up a fight, and make sure this bastard had a hard time getting past him.

“James Potter,” called a soft, but cold voice.

“Get out of my house!” He hissed.

“Move aside and give me the boy, you need not die.”

James laughed coldly. “I will never give you my son, you sick bastard. Now get out.”

He was amazed his wand didn’t shake, despite the fear coursing through him. Always best to get the first shot off, he thought relying on his Auror training.

Firing off a Confringo, James erected a shield against the Bone Crushing Curse sent his way. “I did not come here to duel, boy!”

James knew he was on borrowed time, but he did his best to keep the man in front of him busy. Sending a stream of Confringo, Stupefy, Reducto, Bombarda, Sectumsempra and Incarcerous, he furtively ducked and dived out of the way of return fire.

“Your attempt to fight is admirable, James. But I tire of being kept waiting. Last chance, step aside and I will not hurt you.”

“Never,” James hissed.

His last thought as he realised he was going to die was that someone would come and save his wife and son. He registered the whisper of the killing curse, seeing the jet of sickly green light rushing towards him. Then he knew no more as he struck the ground dead.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Lily could hear the curses firing and the blast of magic hitting the house, she stood in front of Harry’s cot protectively.

“Momma loves you, Harry. So very, very much. Don’t be scared, I won’t let anyone hurt you. You are so loved my sweet baby boy,” she murmured to him, tears running down her cheeks.

The sound of spell fire suddenly stopped and she knew the moment her husband fell, her heart clenching and she let out a sob of pain, her husband dead.

The door flew open and she turned, wand drawn and pointed at him. “Leave my son alone.”

“So you are the one called Lily,” Voldemort said.

She paused at that. “What?”

“I can see why he asked me to spare you. You are very beautiful, even for a Mudblood.”

She cottoned on to what he meant. “Severus…” it still pained her to think that her once best friend would put them all in danger.

“Yes. Young Severus was so distraught when he realised it was your boy I was going to kill. He begged me so prettily to spare your life.”

“But not the life of my child!” She snapped. “You can tell Severus from me that I won’t ever forgive him for betraying us!”

Voldemort laughed coldly. “Oh child, he may have pointed me in the right direction, but it was someone much closer to home that betrayed you.”

She knew it was Peter. Sirius and Remus would sooner die than put Harry in harm’s way. “I’m begging you, leave my baby alone. He’s just a baby. Please,” she begged.

“You think his age matters to me? He is a child that could one day become the one to defeat me, I do not plan on dying, Mrs. Potter, so I’m afraid he cannot live.”

“You’re a monster! He’s just a baby! Please! Not Harry!”

Voldemort stepped closer. “You’re last chance. Step aside and I will spare your life, as I have promised. You can have more children, my dear.”

“Why would I have more children when I have Harry? He’s not replaceable like broken doll!” She screamed.

Harry cried behind her, his sobs breaking her heart. “Just go. Please. Please don’t take him from me.”

Voldemort raised his wand and Lily turned jumped in front of the cot, taking the curse meant for him and tumbling to the carpeted floor, her once vibrant green eyes dull and unseeing. 

Voldemort sighed and raised his wand for a third and final time. “Avada Kedavra!”

The curse rushed towards Harry, but it never struck. Instead, it rebounded off an invisible shield, hitting Voldemort and destroying him. A piece of him remained though, seeking shelter. Little Harry’s head was cut from the curse, the skin marked and red, in the shape of a lightning bolt.

The sliver of Voldemort disappeared into the scar, taking residence within the boy. Harry cried for his momma but she didn’t wake up, her eyes not blinking. He cried and cried but she didn’t wake, not for anything.

It was a long time before anyone came, and Harry was still sobbing brokenly, his tiny chest heaving at his momma not moving or coming to get him, she wouldn’t get off the floor. A man in black clothes entered the room, his face in grief as he picked his momma up. 

Harry reached out, his little hands making a fist and opening, grabbing. “Momma…” he cried pitifully. “Momma no wake…”

His tears started afresh and he sobbed, crying for his momma. The man looked down at Harry coldly, his black eyes emotionless. “This is all your fault,” he hissed before leaving.  
Harry looked back to his momma and managed to climb out of his cot, thumping to the ground. He crawled over, laying on her chest and crying softly. His momma wasn’t answering and nor was his daddy, little Harry was alone, and he had never felt so frightened. 

 

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that was harder to write than I thought it would be. Please leave me a review, and the next instalment should be on the way shortly.
> 
> Leave a review = feed an author


End file.
